Miroku's skills and the US government
by A.V.P.ScorpioGal
Summary: everyone ends up stuck in kagome's time. they are adapting well until miroku hacks into the pentagon. Involves CIA and a trip to america.
1. how they got there

Miroku's Skills and the U.S. Government 

Hi I'm a new author so don't expect anything magnificent from me I've only written one other fanfic.  
- A.V.P.

Kagome had just finished what was probably the most emotionally and physically exhausting week of her life and was finally able to sit back and relax in a nice hot bubble bath.

"I will never underestimate the power of a hot bath ever again." Sighed Kagome when she was done as she wrapped a towel around herself.

A lot had happened in the last few days. First they had all almost died during the battle where they defeated Naraku, which had lasted nearly two whole days. After that they had had to bury Kiade and Jaken who had not survived the battle.

Then Kagome had used the sacred jewel so that Kohaku and Kikyo could be fully alive without depending on something to keep them alive. And in doing so she pissed off Inuyasha because now he couldn't use the jewel to become a full demon (or so he thought). But he settled down soon enough when Kagome "SAT" him and explained to him that when she had made her wish on the jewel she had found out that she would be able to make not only one but three wishes. And for some reason wishing for Kohaku and Kikyo to be alive again had only taken one wish. Kagome then used her second wish to make Inuyasha both full demon AND full human, which basically meant that he could switch from one to the other at will.

Then on their way back to the well they kept getting attacked over and over again by demons who wanted the last wish. Kagome got so fed-up with it that she accidentally used her final wish without even realizing it when, out of frustration, she yelled "I wish that me and my friends could live somewhere where it was safer and we wouldn't have to worry about demons attacking us every day!".

She realized it quick enough though when suddenly they were all standing in the shrine where Kagome lived. At first couldn't believe it, but there they were, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Rin and Sesshoumaru standing there with very confused and slightly annoyed looks on their faces.

Yes. That's right. I said It. Sesshoumaru is Kagome's friend. They had reached a truce a few months ago when Kagome had saved Rin's life and have been building each others trust ever since. They have sometimes gotten to the point where they act like brother and sister, which they practically are.

The next reaction came from Shippo, Sesshoumaru and Kirara who proceeded with covering their noses and groaning in disgust at the smell of the city and some cursing on Sesshoumaru's part. followed closely by Kagome saying not to use such language in front of the children.

Kagome explained what had happened and by the time she had finished it was starting to get dark so she decided to invite them into her house and since the well had sealed (A.N. they had checked the well during Kagome's explanation) it wasn't as if they were going anywhere anytime soon, but she forgot to warn them about her mother who insisted on hugging the hell out of Kagome and demand that she introduce her friends.

When Kagome finished the introductions she excused Sango and herself to go take baths. Sango used Mrs. Higurashi's private bathroom and Kagome used the one down the hall. Kagome showed Sango how to work the faucet and told her to go to her room when she finished her bath so that Kagome could lend her some clothes since all she had was her slayer outfit because her normal clothes in the past.

While Kagome was in the bath she contemplated what her friends would do now that they were stuck in her time.

"Sango can probably enter the Olympics." she said to herself jokingly as she headed back to her room.

After her and Sango had gotten dressed in clean clothes they went downstairs in time to see what Kagome considered to be one of the most funny sights that she had ever seen.

Inuyasha was in the living room doing a victory dance and chanting " I kicked your ass!" to Sesshoumaru who was sitting in front of the TV holding one of the controllers to Sota's X-box upside-down with a very frustrated look on his face. You could tell by looking at the TV screen that he had just gotten PWNZRD by Inuyasha on the game "Halo".

When Kagome, Sota and Mrs. Higurashi finally managed to stop laughing she explained to everyone what was so funny.

After that everyone decide that it was time to go to bed. Sango and Rin slept in Kagome's room with her, Kirara went off somewhere with Buyo, Kohaku slept in Sota's room with Sota, Miroku slept on the couch and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru chose to sleep out side in the Tree of Ages.


	2. tying up some loose ends

Chapter 2 Tying up some loose ends 

Groans were heard throughout the shrine house as everyone was woken up by the blaring trumpet music being played in the kitchen.

"What is that horrible noise!" asked Miroku as he walked into the kitchen a few moments later.

"Oh, Sota dear, you can stop playing now." said Mrs. Higurashi. "I'm sorry Miroku, what was that you were saying? Oh yes, the music... well you see..."

"Kagome is always really hard to wake up"interupted Sota. "and when I actually do manage to wake her up she pummels me so asked mom if I could wake her up with a trumpet..." said Sota gesturing to his trumpet. "And she said yes as long as I learned how to play it and practiced regularly.

"Ah... I can understand that issue..." said Miroku thunking back to all the times the group had tried and failed to wake a sleeping Kagome without injury, even poor little Shippo hadn't been able to escape her wrath.

As Miroku scanned the room he concluded these 5 things.

1. The sight of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru through the kitchen window showed that they had probably been up long before dawn sparring.

2.Sango was woken up by the trumpet like Miroku had been and was currently sitting at the table wearing Kagome's pj's with her head on down and eyes closed mumbling something about considering killing everyone in order to get some sleep. "Okay... better not mess with her till she is a little more awake" thought Miroku.

3. Mrs. Higurashi, Sota and gramps were used to gotten up early and did so often because they looked fresh and ready to go to wherever it was they had to go.

4. Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo had also been woken up for they were just now entering the kitchen.

5. Kagome was late for school because she had just entered right after the kids and was rushing around the kitchen, put a poptart in the toaster and started saying.

"O.K. what needs to be done, hopefully before I get home, is you all need a surname, a reason for being at the shrine in case somebody comes to the shrine and asks, and modern clothes. That means you too Sesshomaru." she said as him and Inuyasha came in from outside. She then grabbed her poptart from the toaster, put it in her mouth and headed for the door putting on her back pack but stopped as she opened it and was half way out and turned to then, removing the poptart from her mouth. "And one more thing. No matter what happens, DO NOT I repeat DO NOT under ANY surcumstances will you tell ANYONE that you are from the past.  
I cannot stress to you how important this is. You have no idea how much of a disaster that would be." And then she left.

"Well you heard her, lets get this done." said Mrs. Higurashi puling out a list from her lap and setting it on the table. "There is no need to worry, I've already taken care of everything. Miroku is my cousin. He is living with my family at the shrine because his home burnt down in a terrible fire a few days ago, and has brought along his fiancee, that's you Sango, and her brother, Kohaku, who were living with him.

Inuyasha is, obviously since they finally admit it, Kagome's boyfriend whom she met online and has come to visit her. He lives in another city with his brother, Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru's daughter, Rin. Since he liked it here so much he decided to stay. We, being the hospitable people that we are offered to house them till they get an apartment of their own.

And lastly but most certainly not least, shippo is my new son that I adopted from the streets. Any questions? If not then here is the chart of your new last names. Luckily we don't need an I.D. in Japan like you would in America."(A.N. I don't know if this is true but just bare with me.) she finished, pushing the list so that every one could see. This is what it read.

1.Miroku Higurashi

2Sango Saichi.

3.Kohaku Saichi

4.Inuyasha Yamuori

5.Sesshomaru Yamuori

6.Rin Yamuori

7.Shippo Higurashi

"Well, now that that is over how about I make some breakfast?" Said Mrs. Higurashi with one of her trademark smiles.


	3. the hack

Chapter three 

"Come on Inuyasha, come out already! We want to see!" Pleaded Kagome for the fifth time.

"No way!" said Inuyasha. "I look like a dork.

"No you don't. Get your ass out of the damn changing stall right now!" yelled Miroku, a little annoyed at having to wait so long. "We all had to do it. Even Sesshomaru. Now get your ass out here and let us see!!"

"Inuyasha just come out here before I bring you out forcibly." Sesshomaru growled in anger at Inuyasha's foolishly low self-esteem. "_Really, he shouldn't care what other people think about him_." Thought Sesshomaru. "_Although I probably helped him feel so insecure by calling him a worthless half-breed so often_." He inwardly admitted.

They all watched the stall intently when they heard the bolt, as Inuyasha slowly opened it and stood so that they could see him.

"H-how do I look?" Asked Inuyasha nervously.

Kagome and Sango, as well as every other woman within sight, gasped at what they saw.

"What?" asked Inuyasha nervously. "I knew I looked dumb" he said turning to go back into the stall.

"NO!" yelled about every girl, making Inuyasha jump in surprise.

"You don"t look dumb. You look... well... " Kagome tried to grasp a word to properly describe Inuyasha's hotness but was interupted.

"You look damn sexy!" yelled a woman.

"Umm... thanks..." said Inuyasha awkwardly.

"I think it's time we were done shopping." kagome said briskly, obviously jealous of all the women drooling over her man. "Lets just pay and head home."

By the time they got back home kagome was so frustrated at other women undressing Inuyasha with their eyes and with trying not to do so herself, she pulled him up to her room for some overdue snogging the moment they walked in the door. Miroku, who had been proudly flaunting his butt in the tight jeans he bought, was nursing a new bruise Sango had oh so lovingly given him after the fifth phone number he had "accidentally"gotten from women on the way home. And as for Sesshomaru, well he wasn't happy.

"Honesty! Those women have no decence. They were practically naked!" he ranted in a very un-Sesshomaru-like way. "I will not let Rin grow up around such vulgarities. I've decided she is to be home schooled."

"Oh come on Sesshomaru. It wasn't that bad. I liked how they dressed." said Miroku.

"You would you lech." added Sango with a smack on the back of his head.

"Ah. If only you would dress that way as well..." Miroku murmured to himself.

"What was that?" asked Sango.

"Nothing, nothing." Miroku answered.

"Hey guys, come check out my new game." said sota excitedly, as he entered the living room.

"No thanks Sota." said Sango. "I"m just gonna relax on the couch for a bit. "Ill come." said Miroku. "Best to avoid her for a bit." he whispered as the went up to Sota's room.

"I heard that!" Sango yelled from the other room.

Hearing that, they ran the rest of the way.

Sota sat down at his new computer and started up the game.

"So what's the game called?" asked miroku, pulling up a chair beside Sota.

"World of warcraft." answered Sota.

After an hour or so of watching Sota play, Miroku decided to try his hand at it. Low and behold he kicked ass with his fierce NOOB powers.

"Wow. You're a natural computer wiz!" said Sota. "I"ve never been able to kill that guy before. I"ve never even been able to get to this area of the map!"

"I don't know how but it's just so easy. Do you have any other games?" "Yeah but my friend is borrowing them. You can do online games though. Just click on that blue triangle and your on the web." replied Sota.

There was a few seconds of silence as Sota got miroku to the games. After that it didn't take Miroku long to get the hang of the interweb.

A few hours passed before they were called down to dinner. At the table, Kagome asked where they had been all day.

"We were on my computer. You wouldnt believe how awesome Miroku is!" said Sota.

"Really?" asked kagome. "How so?"

"He beat all the games we played. It was amazing! He learned more stuff in one hour than I know myself. And he's never even seen a computer before today. He could be a programer." Sota bantered with excitement as they ate dinner.

After dinner everyone decided to watch a movie. They chose to watch Sota's new movie Death Note. It was the real life movie made from the popular anime and manga. Sesshomaru found the story intriguing. The thought of being able to take someone's life with a mere pen... (A.N. hey what can I say, it's sesshomaru. He's gonna like demented stuff). When the movie was over though, everyone noticed Miroku was missing.

"He must have snuck off during the movie." said Inuyasha.

Maybe he went back up to my room to play the computer." said sota.

"I'll go check." said kagome, heading toward the stairs.

As Kagome got to the top of the stairs she saw that the door was open, and through the open door she saw Miroku facing the computer screen.

"There you are. Why did you sneak off in the middle of the movie?" she asked as she entered Sota's room.

Miroku looked up from the screen to Kagome.

"Oh. Hey. I was just caught up in this system I found. There are so many flaws in the security... it annoyed me so I tore the hole grid down and reconstructed it five times stronger."

"Really? What"s the sight? You didn't hack into anything did you?" asked Kagome.

Well I might have hacked just a little..." said miroku quietly."

"Omg Miroku. You DON'T hack." said Kagome, slightly angry. "Dont do it in this house. I dont allow hacking. Got it.? ⌠Ok, ok.. I wont do it again." said Miroku.

"Just out of curiosity, what site did you hack?" asked Kagome as she came closer to get a better look.

There were dozens of windows opened on the screen. One in particular caught her eye. Not only did she recognize the name of the site but the realization of what Miroku had done was too much for her. She was barely able to sputter out the name of the site before she fainted.

"T-the United S-States P-P-Pentagon..."


End file.
